


Three Weeks and Three Days

by Ardenwood



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry comes home, Louis misses harry, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, if there's no fluff there's no point, pinning, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardenwood/pseuds/Ardenwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Last time he checked Harry was still due to be in LA, a whole other side of the planet from Louis. And Louis felt like he could physically feel every single one of those miles between them wrapped around his chest and crushing him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Weeks and Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> ITS 5:27 IN THE MORNING AND I LOST MY INTERNET CONNECTION SO I PUMPED THIS OUT AND GOD IM TIRED. Based on a drawing I saw on tumblr that idk who drew and my general need for a dramatic as possible reunion fic. Enjoy. x

Louis doesn't like where he's at. He doesn't like feeling like a goddamn cliche'. Or a fucking girl, because he's not a fucking girl. If anyone's the fucking girl in this relationship it's that stupid idiot who won't return his text messages because he's too busy wearing headscarves and cruising gay clubs in LA, things that he should be doing with Louis. No, scratch that, he _should_ be at _home_ with Louis right now, should've been there as soon as Louis got home from that ski trip he felt he needed to take just to get his mind away from practical thinking, and if he had to bring Eleanor then so fucking be it. He should've been there to help get the chill out of his bones that he swears still lingers from the snow, Harry should've been with Louis because it's been so long and the sheets stopped smelling like him long ago, and the tea mug in the cabinet that matches Louis' is starting to look faded (though that could just be Louis' imagination), and if Harry weren't more famous than Jesus and photographed everywhere then Louis would swear he was beginning to forget what he looked like because this is the longest he and Harry have ever been apart. But he's not a fucking girl, so he's not thinking about that. 

Instead he tries to drown out his own thoughts with marathons of Sherlock. It works to an extent because it keeps him interested but it's always hard for Louis to keep his mind away from Harry. It's like a hole that he can physically feel inside of him that Harry leaves whenever he's away. Louis figures he should probably get out, sitting in this house that's riddled with Harry and their life together isn't helping matters much.

But he can't bring himself to get out, go see the other boys. He thinks the only one he would benefit from seeing anyway would be Niall because he never tries to talk about life or problems, he always focuses on what's happening right now, and does it with a smile. But Niall's in Ireland visiting with his family. Liam would make him talk about his feelings and/or pity him and just, fuck that. And Zayn, well Zayn doesn't like seeing _anyone_ really unless he's set it up himself.

So Louis stays where he's at, (even though he doesn't like it). He stares at the message to Harry for the millionth time, still unanswered. It's not like it was about anything dire, or if Harry didn't answer him immediately he would die, but still, Louis wanted to be answered. And all Louis could do was pray that Harry would read between the lines of his nonchalance and understand that his message really said _oh god baby I miss you so much sometimes I feel like I'll collapse and my lungs will just give up from lack of purpose because you aren't next to me, please come home to me_. But Harry didn't seem to get it, because they're was no answer. Last time he checked Harry was still due to be in LA, a whole other side of the planet from Louis. And Louis felt like he could physically feel every single one of those miles between them wrapped around his chest and crushing him.

After another five minutes of Harry still not being there Louis decides his best option was to distract himself. He goes to their kitchen and raids through the cabinets for the liquor. He finds vodka in the freezer and he really doesn't even know why it's there or where it came from (probably Niall) but he grabs it anyway. He doesn't like the taste, it burns and it's bitter, but he mixes it with whatever juice he can find and let's the numbing effect take him over willingly. It helps him not think anymore, and he even turns off his phone to try and help more. He gets nice and plastered by himself and that's just the right amount of pathetic for how Louis was already feeling. It's definitely an improvement though, even when he wakes up with a hangover and almost cries his eyes out because Harry usually helps him when he's sick by rubbing his back and holding him or making him greasy food and it's just another reminder that he's not here.

That becomes a routine for Louis over the next few days. He drinks so he won't miss Harry so much, and it helps, he can't lie. At a point there he was so livid that Harry hadn't tried to talk to him in two days he almost burned all his kitchen aprons, but then he remembered that he had turned his phone off and felt bad for thinking ill of the boy. Especially after he turned his phone back on and saw multiple messages from the curly haired wonder. 

_I'm sorry baby, I didn't get a chance to reply before now, I miss you too, I'll be home soon I promise_

_Louis, are you there?_

_goodnight xxx_

Every message brought a bigger smile than the last to his face. Harry could make his heart flutter from around the entire god damn world. He had some other messages, from his mum and Liam, but he left those for later. After a week of drinking and sleeping and missing Harry endlessly Louis decides maybe it's time for a break. He takes a shower and brushes his hair (doesn't shave, Harry likes his scruff) and throws out the rest of the alcohol (except the good expensive stuff) and goes out for the day. He goes shopping because he usually enjoys it. It works for a little while, until he sees a shirt or a headband that reminds him of Harry. And he finds himself buying three button ups because he _just knows Harry will love them_ , so he concludes that this plan isn't working. He goes home and leaves the shirts he bought in the car.

He replies to his messages and makes sure to let Liam and his mum know that yes he is still alive and he's fine. It's when he's in the kitchen making tea that he hears a vehicle pull up outside. It has to be one of the boys because they're the only ones who know the code to get in the gate. He's just trying to remember if he left the door unlocked or not and if he has to go let them in when he hears it open and then close.

He rolls his eyes and yells out "Liam, I said I was fine-" but doesn't get to finish his statement before a long legged, skinny jean clad, curly haired boy walks into his kitchen. Harry, it's Harry, he's come home to Louis. The tears form immediately as soon as he sees that smile. And Harry barely has time to utter out a "Lou-" before Louis is springing into his arms, and wrapping his legs around his waist and arms as tight as he can, without strangling him, around his neck. Louis buries his face into the spot where Harry's neck meets his shoulder and it's the first time he's smelled him in he doesn't know how long. He smells like apples and airplane and home and Louis' tears are wetting Harry's skin.

Harry holds him just as tight. One arm around his waist and the other supporting Louis' little bum to make sure he doesn't drop him. They stand there attached like that until they're both sure days have passed and they've just morphed into one being with one heartbeat that belongs to both of them. The only sound between them is Louis' sniffling into Harry's neck and the _swoosh_ of fabric as Harry lightly sways Louis back and forth.

Harry is the first to speak "Baby, Love, I can't even begin to tell you how much I missed you" his voice is soaked through with emotion and longing and everything he's wanted to say and kiss into Louis' skin for the last three weeks and three days. Louis lifts his damp face from his shelter in Harry's neck and breaths out a laugh through his tears "I think I have an idea of how much, yeah" he's so exasperated "Harry, how are you hear right now? Is this real?"

Harry smiles at his boy, his dimples popping out and his eyes glistening. "I couldn't stay another two days, I just couldn't, I missed you too badly, so I got on the first plane I could and came home to you" Louis doesn't know what to say so he slots one of his hands to Harry's cheek, pressing his finger into his dimple, and then lunges forward with all the passion and strength he can muster. The kiss almost knocks Harry off his feet and he has to grip into Louis even tighter, potentially leaving a few bruises before he walks them over to the counter and places Louis down on top of it, never once separating their lips. It's a heated kiss, messy and desperate. Tongues and lips everywhere and Louis' tears mixing into it making a salty taste linger on their tongues. When they finally separate, they're both panting for air, chests moving up and down. Harry takes Louis' face in his hands and Louis can't help but to turn and kiss his palm, that makes them both smile. Harry wipes at Louis' eyes, doing away with his tears, and then plants a kiss to each cheek.

Louis feels like his heart has expanded to breaking point and if he feels anymore emotions it's going to explode all over each of them and display all of his feelings as shards and glitter on the floor. He feels like a vital part of his being has returned to him, and he can get rid of the life support machine he's been surviving off of because Harry is all he really needed. And now he's here, standing right in front of him and looking at him in that way he always does where Louis couldn't possibly dream of not feeling loved enough.

"God, Harry, don't ever leave me again" Louis is so gone on his relief that he doesn't even care if he sounds like a fucking girl anymore. He'd put on a fucking skirt if he had to, just to keep Harry here with him.

Suddenly Harry's hands are everywhere "Louis Louis Lou Louis Baby" he says it like a mantra, like he's trying to just make sure that Louis really is right here and he's not just dreaming again. He's really home and he's with his Louis again. Eventually they both are satisfied enough to believe that this is really happening and the tea pot starts whistling and they have to separate from each other, remembering that there is in fact more to the world than just the two of them. Not for long though, they were just separated for far linger than they ever care to be again.

Louis proudly takes Harry's unused mug out of the cabinet and makes them each some tea while Harry goes to change into some sweats. Louis decides to meet him upstairs, and smiles to himself when he can hear him rustling around in the bedroom. Louis slips in easily despite having both hands full, and then puts their mugs down on the bedside table. Harry is hunched over his suitcase, shirtless, and Louis notices how much tanner his skin has gotten and longer his hair looks, it makes his heart jump with how long it's been. Louis takes this as a great opportunity to come up behind him and sling his arms around his slim waist, and nuzzle his nose into the spot between Harry's shoulder blades. Harry let's out one of his deep, throaty chuckles and turns in Louis' arms.

"What's this then?" He asks. 

Louis burrows into his chest now instead "I just didn't think I got to hold you enough, I still miss you so" and then he shrugs one shoulder, like it's perfectly obvious what he's doing. Harry chuckles again and rubs at Louis' arms before directing him to their big comfy bed and pulling Louis on top of him as he lays down. They're aligned perfectly, Louis' head resting on his collarbones and Harry's arms wrapped securely around his boyfriend's tiny frame. Harry peppers kisses through Louis' hair and Louis reciprocates by leaving little marks on Harry's neck. It feels so good. Louis feels like he could live in this moment forever. They say distance makes the heart grow fonder, and he's never understood that fully until now. He's sure that this right now, is the most relieved he's ever been in his entire life to see his Harry, because he hadn't known before now what it felt like to miss him so much his chest ached with it.

"Hazza?" Louis asks.

"Yea, Babe?"

"I love you" Louis thinks that's the truest statement he's ever said. Harry squeezes him tighter "I love you too, more than you'll ever know" Louis blushes but doesn't let him see.

"Haz?" Harry can't help but smile at his adorable, ridiculous boyfriend "Yes, Lou?"

Louis lifts his head up off of Harry's chest to look into his eyes, "Can we take a nap and then have crazy amazing I missed you sex?" It's probably the fact of how serious Louis asks it, as if he were asking if it would be cool if they had spaghetti for dinner, that makes Harry burst out laughing. His eyes are crinkling at the edges and his dimples are carved as deep as they can go and he loves this boy in his arms more than life itself. "Of course we can Louis, I'd love to do that with you more than anything"


End file.
